It Was You All This Time
by YamiYumiYuki
Summary: Sequel to Good Bye My Love!Yumi comes back to Domino and the gang is helping her discover herself,while giving her a new identity.She meets Valon who confesses to her that he loves her, thinking she is someone else.Will her old love return? ValxOC


It was You All this Time

It's been a year since I left Domino City…Now it's time to return. Return for my old self. For my deck. Yes, I haven't dueled in over a year. Ever since I left, I've been trying to figure what to do with my life. Nothing filled me with joy as much as my cards did do maybe I should ask the pharaoh and Joey for my cards back. Yeah, then that's my plan. Return to Domino. I wonder how everyone is now? I know how I was, duh. My attire and look had changed completely. I now wore a black tank top and a dark blue sleeveless jacket. I had dark blue shorts on and knee high black boots. My blue hair that was once short, was now grown to my midback and layered. My body got more curves than before, but other than that, my personality and everything else was the same.

My motorcycle roared as I dodged angry drivers and some perverted teens on the roads.

"Hey babe! Wanna ride something besides your motorcycle?" A male voice asked from behind me. I growled and threw one of the useless cards from booster packs I got earlier. Hey just because I didn't duel, doesn't mean I don't still look for cards to improve. It slashed his tires and his truck took him and his friends off the road. I smirked as I realized how much my card skills improved. _Now to get the cards I can truly win with. _I thought and rode for about 2 hours.

I stopped in front of a house that was also a game shop. I opened to door to see an old man in overalls.

"I'm sorry miss, but we're closed. Oh! Do I know you? You seem familiar," He asked, with a thoughtful look on his face. I smiled and bowed at him. I may have tried to steal his soul in the past, but I was still respectful to elders.

"Excuse me; I'm Yumi of the Orichalcos soldiers." His eyes widened. I raised my hands in defense. "But it's over as you know! I lent the pharaoh my deck during the fight against Dartz after I left in case he needed extra help. And I decided today would be the day I get my deck back," I explained. He thought carefully.

"Oh! Now I remember! You're the one who lent her deck to my grandson during the fight against Dartz before she left!" He gave a wide smile as I sweatdropped. Didn't I just _say _that? However I said nothing but nodded instead.

"Yes sir, but I'd like my deck back. So can I see Yugi Moto?" I asked with as much respect as I could muster.

"Oh I'm afraid he's at a friend's house. Joey Wheeler. I can give you directions if you'd like! Oh I can also give you directions to your old friend! Raphael, Alister, and Valon all live in the same house now!" He gave me a kind smile as he wrote down the directions. I bowed once again.

"Thank , you've helped me so much. And I apologize for the past things I've done," I bowed and looked up to see the old man hold out a card. Silent Magician LVL 10.

"Oh pish posh! Call me Gramps! It's fine, and take this card! If you really are going to duel again, this card can help your deck greatly." He handed me the card and I felt guilt come to me. I had tried to steal his soul and his grandson's soul, and yet here he was. He was giving me a card to help improve my deck, no catches, and no conditions. I thanked him and headed out the door. I followed the map he drew for me and came to a nice looking house. I heard voices inside, so I rang the door bell.

"Hey guys! Pizza's here!" A voice yelled and the door opened. A brunette male opened it up and stared. Feeling awkward, I decided to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Yumi from the Orichalcos soldiers? May I speak to Joey or the pharaoh?" I asked in my sweetest voice. His eyes immediately went wide. He quickly slammed the door and shrieked in a girly voice.

"YUGI! YAMI! JOEY! HELP! THAT PSYCHOTIC GIRL FROM DARTZ GANG IS HERE!" A voice screamed. (AN: In this story, after the fight with Dartz the yamis all had a separate body.) I sweeatdropped _again_. Did everyone who knew the pharaoh is a weirdo? The door opened once more, this time it was the pharaoh. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Umm…I'm Yumi, the girl from Dartz gang?" I said unsure.

"It's you! Was there something you wanted?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"It's good to see you my pharaoh! I gave you my deck before the fight against Dartz, and now I'd like to have it back please?" I looked at him for his answer.

"I always knew you'd come back one day. So I kept your deck safe and sound. It also has that card you gave Joey. It's all here, nothing's gone." He said, handing over my deck to me. As the deck touched my hands, I felt a spark. It was as if my deck also missed me and was glad to see me again.

"Thank you my pharaoh! And if I may, can I talk with you and your friends?" I asked after putting my deck in a card holder on my thigh.

"I'll let you talk to us on one condition," He began. I looked at him wondering what it was. "You call me by Yami. No more 'my pharaoh'." I nodded and Yami smiled, leading me into Joey's house. He took my hand and led me in as I admired the house. Everything was so neat, considering it was Joey that the house belonged to.

"Guys, remember Yumi of the times with the Orichalcos soldiers? Well, she's back," Yami introduced and gestured to me behind him. I smirked at the group and said, "Hiya!"

"Yumi? You look… so different!" Joey said. I laughed at him and patted his head.

"I know, but I came here to ask you guys a huge favor." I started. I began to explain my year away from the past and why I was back, to get my life back on track. They agreed seeing as I helped Joey when I was still with Dartz. Another thing I asked of them was to not let anyone else know that I was back.

"Well Yumi! We are glad you came to us for help! You know who me, Yugi, and the pharaoh are! There are Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura, and Duke!" Joey introduced.

"And if you're gonna stay here without wanting anyone to know, you're gonna need a new identity!" Tea said.

"How about you are Joey and my cousin from far away and moved here because of trouble at home? You can even stay with us!" Serenity suggested.

"Really? Thank you so much! I can't believe you guys would help after what I did!" I cried with gratitude.

"We should be thanking you. You aided us in the battle against Dartz," Yugi said. The short guy was so adorable! I couldn't help it, but I hugged the guy tightly.

"Yugi is so cute!" I said laughing as he blushed red. Yami frowned at my little moment with Yugi and spoke up.

"And while you're here, maybe your name should be…" Yami stopped as he couldn't think of a name.

"How about Lita?" Tristan said. I thought about it.

"Errr… no thanks, it doesn't suit me," I said.

"I know, 'Lita'? For the beautiful Yumi? I don't think so," Duke flirted as he slid over. I took a pillow behind Yugi and smacked it into his face. Duke fell over as Tristan laughed at him.

"What about Coral?" Bakura suggested, looking at my cerulean hair.

"Nahhh I think we should call her new identity… Tsukiko the Invincible Magical Duelist?" Joey shouted with a peace sign. We laughed at his silliness, but the name did get me.

"Ummm, let's just go with Tsukiko!" I said nervously. Tea and Serenity rushed over to me. I looked confused as the guys had worried looks. The two girls smirked at me evilly.

"New identity means new wardrobe! SHOPPING!" The two screamed. I stared at them wide eyed and looked towards the guys for help. But before I could, I was dragged to the mall.

Valon's POV~

It's been a year since my best friend left. Although I deserve all the pain I've been through… She's been there for me for everything, and I ignored her, left her in the cold as soon as Mai came. I picked up the letter and card she had Raphael give me and reread it.

_Dear Valon,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. So here goes. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I love you ok? I've been in love with you for a while. When you came back with Mai, I was heartbroken. To hear your confessions to her everyday, when she never cared for you back, to have you come to me every time she broke your heart to vent to me, and then you said you cared for no one but her. That really hurts. But I bet you don't care do you? Mai's all you want. Good luck trying to win the heart of a girl that will never care for you back. _

_~Yumi_

_P.S._

_Don't even think of trying to find me, because you'll never see me again._

Tears split as I read that last line.

"Yumi, I'm so sorry." I choked through my sobs. She loved me and I never noticed until it was too late. I looked at the card that came with the letter. It was Magician of Eternal Chaos

( AN: Fake so don't try to look for it XD) . The card I gave to her as a present for our friendship anniversary. In return, she had given me the 5 armor cards that I used to this very day. As I stared at the card, flashes of us went through my head, making my tears come out faster.

"Please come back, I miss you. It feels so cold without you here. You were right about Mai," I whispered to the card. Yumi was right about Mai. She didn't care about me like that. Mai left after we were all saved. At first I felt like my heart was breaking. Then Raphael handed me the letter, which tore my heart out of my chest. I had been like a zombie for 2 months.

Maybe some air would do me good. I should go to the mall…I sighed as I got onto my motorcycle. Another thing that reminded me of my missing friend. She helped me choose this bike because she thought it was 'pretty'. I let out a small laugh at the memory. The engine roared as I rode to the mall. I went in and loud conversations were everywhere.

"I got the cutest skirt ever!"

"Aw… what a rip off…"

"That guy's cute!"

I walked around, nothing to get my mind off of Yumi, until a conversation caught my attention.

"-duel! That punk must've cheated! There's no way I could've lost!"

I approached the two boys and they stared at me.

"What's this about a duelist? Where is he?" I asked, looking interested for once. It's a good thing I bring my deck everywhere.

"Actually it's a chick. And she and her friends are in front of the card shop. There should be a big crowd there." The boy explained.

"Yeah! That girl has mad dueling skills! And she's pretty hot too…" The other boy drifted off in a trance fantasizing about the female duelist. I sweeatdropped and thanked them while heading to the card shop. I came to a group and pushed my way through. There was a guy and a girl in the middle. Looking behind her, I saw Tea and Serenity. I went to them

"Valon! Uh! What are you doing here?" Tea yelled surprised.

"It's a free country, so who's the so called undefeated duelist? Pretty cute," I joked, looking at the girl. Her hair was cerulean, like…hers. Although this girl looked nothing like Yumi besides that. Yumi always wore her dark blue and black clothing. This girl had sky blue and white clothing.

"Well our friend's Y-uhh… Tsukiko and she's Serenity's and Joey's cousin from far away. She's a pretty good duelist!" Tea said nervously. We turned our attention back to the duel.

Yumi's POV~

Ok, time to take this loser down. I smirked as I drew my next card. Johnny had Zombie Dragon and 1900 life points left. I had Dark Magician Girl and my two trusty Dark Valkeria on the field with 400 life points. The cards in my hand were Sage's Stone, Swords of Revealing Light, Winged Kuriboh, and Regeki.

"Hey babe you gonna go or what? Let's hurry it up so we can go on that date!" Johnny yelled with a creepy smile on his face. I smirked.

"Don't think that you will win, cuz this match is mine! I call Regeki! Destroy his monsters!" I yelled. Thunder cleaned his field as Johnny began to panic.

"No this can't be! There must be something I can do!" He yelled looking through his hand.

"Yeah there is, lose! Dark Magician Girl! Attack him directly!" I yelled and the duel was over. People applauded as I walked to Johnny. "I won, so your rarest card please." I said smirking at him. He handed a card to me and went off.

"I challenge you to a duel!" A voice form behind me said. I turned around and saw the reason of my broken heart a year ago. His appearance had changed too. He was more toned and his hair got spikier. I felt tears come up, but I blinked them away.

"No thanks, I've dueled enough today. Some other time," I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Wow Tsukiko! That was amazing!" Serenity said coming over to me, trying to clear the tension.

"Yeah Tsukiko! Check out all the cards you won!" Tea said giving me back the cards. I looked at my trophies. Marshmellon, Royal Knight, Queen of Fate – Eternia, Lyna the Light Charmer, Tempest Magician, and Silent Magician LVL 4. I smiled at my victories. Valon came over.

"Nice duel back there mate, I'm Valon," He introduced himself. I missed him so much, but not enough to forgive him for what he did. I don't care if I'd seem rude.

"Hn, hey girls can we go? As for you boy, leave me alone," My voice dripped with venom as I went out with Serenity and Tea following me as Valon stood there confused.

"Hey Yumi, since there's a party at Joey's tomorrow, you should attend to! I even got you an outfit for it!" Tea said and handed me a bag.

"Haha Tea, I'd have to attend anyways, I live with them now remember?" I laughed at my friend as she blushed from embarrassment. I pulled out the outfit she got for me. It actually looked like it was my type. There was a blue halter top with a white jacket to go with it. I also found a white and blue skirt that came down about 2 inches above my knee and a pair of dark blue converse inside.

"Tea this is amazing! Thank you so much! I love you Tea!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"you're welcome Yumi, and besides, we're friends now right?" She said with a wink. I smiled at her and Serenity as we went home.

"SERENITY! WHERE WERE YOU! I know you were at the dang mall! But it's late!" Joey busted out as Serenity and I walked in. Tea had gone home already.

"Joey! Don't blame Serenity! I wanted to duel earlier. I guessed the duels lasted longer than I thought, I'm so so so so sorry!" I apologized to him on my knees.

"Oy it's ok, but don't do this anymore ok girls? Geez you make a guy worry too much. Did you at least bring me a corndog?" He had a hopeful smile. We looked at each other with worry.

"Um no?" Serenity squeaked.

"WHAAAAT? I don't care about you two coming home late, but no corndogs for me? That's it! That's something I won't stand for!" Joey began yelling about how we didn't get him food. I rummaged through my bags. I held up a booster pack and he stopped. He stared at my hand for what seems like forever. He then grabbed it with joy and cuddled it.

"For me? You shouldn't have! You two could've just had fun! Thank you Yumi! I love you!" The guy had snuggled me into his chest while cuddling the pack of cards. Serenity laughed at the sight while I tried getting out.

"Joey let me goooo!" I whined. He finally let go and went upstairs to sleep, saying something about me being the greatest for getting him cards.

FF Night of party~

I snuck out onto the roof feeling so misplaced in the room full of friends. Yes I was friends with them, but I felt awkward and left out. I heard the window open and another person come onto the roof.

"No I will not cook you more food Joey!" I growled closing my eyes.

"Oh I'm not Joey, it's me!" A familiar voice said. The same voice that brought me into so many trances.

"Valon? What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Well there's a party downstairs and you're up on a roof as a loner. What's wrong?" Valon asked. He had pulled one leg to his chest with one laid out in front.

"None of your business punk," I snarled and glared at him.

"Whoa! I don't know what I've done to you, but why are you so rude to me? You're nice to everyone else, so why the attitude towards me?" He asked with sadness clearly evident in his voice. I couldn't look at him still.

"Whatever, so why are you up here?" I asked ignoring his questions.

"Well I thought you'd like some company. Besides, if you're on the roof alone looking at stars with that look on your face, it usually means you have something troubling on your mind. I wanna help you," He offered. I looked at him still with a glare.

"Why would you want to help me? I was always rude to you. Besides, why should I trust you with anything of my life?" I asked. Valon simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But how about this? I'll spill a secret if you spill one of yours," He suggested. I thought about it. Maybe this is a good chance to get some good blackmail on Valon, as revenge… I nodded sat up.

"Ok here's how it works, we draw cards and the monster's levels are how deep our secrets have to be. Deal?" Valon said. We shook hands and smirked. "I'll go first," Valon offered while drawing. After a few rounds, I 'learned' things from Valon that I already knew as Yumi. I acted surprised anyways. Luckily I drew mostly level 2 or 1, so he didn't get much from me. It was Valon's turn again.

"Oh crud I drew a level 10 monster!" He began to sob in chibi form as I stared at him with eyes that were still filled with hatred and pain. "Ok, this is a secret that you have to swear not to tell anyone else!" He quietly said as I nodded. Valon took a deep breath and started.

"I used to be friends with this amazing girl. Her name was Yumi. We were great friends, and then one day I went to this alley to duel. I met this other girl named Mai. She was beautiful, so amazing, the way her hair falls so perfectly around her," He continued on about Mai as what happened last year repeated. Yes, heart breaking again. "But then, I confessed to her in front of Yumi. I didn't know Yumi loved me at the time and I only loved Mai, so I didn't care about Yumi at all. But that was one of my biggest mistakes ever. I had challenged Joey to a duel for Mai. Later half way during the duel, Yumi showed up and told me that Mai didn't care for me." I looked at him as he paused to hold in his tears. A strange feeling went over me as I hugged him to comfort Valon. He gently nudged me away to continue.

"I didn't believe Yumi because Mai was everything to me. I knew that she didn't care or love me, even as a friend. But I was too in love with Mai to believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Then, I lost the duel. I lost the girl I loved. My soul was taken away right there. After the pharaoh defeated Dartz, my soul was returned to me," Valon began sobbing again. "But when I woke, Mai was there and said she was leaving. My heart broke. I loved her so much, and she was leaving because she didn't have a reason to stay? Why couldn't I be a reason for her? I loved her!" Valon stopped for a few minutes to cry it out. I gazed at his vulnerable state silently. Valon was shaking violently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Valon, it's ok. You can stop. You don't have to tell me everything." I said, although I did want to know his view on the whole experience. But it hurts him so much…He shook his head.

"No, I've kept it in too long. I wanna let it out. I'll continue," He said with a sad smile. He looked at the moon and continued. "As she left, I cried with my heart breaking and aching for her to come back, to need me like I needed her. It took me an hour to stop. But even then I still felt the need to cry. I was only able to pause it for a while. That's when Raphael came to me. I could never forget his expression when he gave me her letter. It had so much pain, so much disappointment, and sympathy in it that it'll haunt me forever." Valon paused.

"So what happened?" I asked. This time I was actually interested in his actions from my letter.

"It said Yumi's gone too!" Valon choked out. This time, his sobs were really loud and sounded even worse than the ones before. He sobbed in my chest as I held him. Our position brought me back to an old memory.

"_Oh Yumi! She doesn't see what I do for her!" Valon sobbed into my chest as I held him. My own tears came out as he vented to me. Mai had left him to go battle some people and broke her promise to him. Instead of going on a date with him like she promised, she went to duel instead. After he had risked his life at Pegasus' castle. Unlike him, I was crying because he was so in love with her._

"_I love Mai ,Yumi. Why can't she see that?" He cried to her. Her? Why can't you see my feelings towards you? "You know what? I bet she's just playing hard to get! That's it! I'll work harder to impress her!" Valon said confidently and stopped crying. _

"_Yeah good idea Valon! You should try giving her roses too! As a romantic gesture," I said to him, tears were being held in. _

"_Thanks Yumi, you're a great friend! Once Mai and I are married, you should be our maid of honor!" Valon gave me a grin. I faked a smile and nodded. He laughed and ran out. After he left, I locked the door and began to cry my heart out._

Valon had finally stopped and continued.

"It was then that I realized how much she meant to me. Yumi was always there when I needed her, when I was in trouble, when it felt like the world was against me. When Mai left, my heart broke. But when Yumi left, my world tumbled down on me. And what made it worse, was that Yumi was right. Mai never did love me. She only came to me for power. But Yumi came to me for love and comfort. I can't believe how blind I was. And because of me, she disappeared.

"I miss Yumi so much. Her disappearance haunts me everyday. It was a few months ago that I realized something really important. I never loved Mai. It was lust. I 'loved' Mai because of her looks, I was blinded by her attractions that I didn't care about her personality. But Yumi, she had both. She was also a great friend.

"I realized that once I found out about Yumi, I never thought of Mai. Yumi's the only girl that's been on my mind since the battle against Dartz. No one else came to mind. Not Raphael, not Alister, and not even Mai were in my thoughts. My head was and is still filled with Yumi. It turns out it was only Yumi all this time. Oh Tsukiko, I miss her so much!" Valon cried into my shoulder. I felt guilty about putting him through so much pain.

"I know I deserve all this after how much pain I put her through, but I can't help but wish for her to return." Valon whispered. I wondered about his story a little bit.

"Valon? If you miss her as much as you say you do, what'd you do it you met her again?" I asked. His eyes caught mine immediately and widened.

"As if that will ever happen. She wrote that I would never see her again. But if I did see her again, I'd apologize for everything I put her through. I'll confess and say that I love her and only her! She's the only one I need and care for now! Not Mai! Mai doesn't mean a thing to me now!" He shouted with a sad tone. I sighed and drew a card from his deck. Magician of Eternal Chaos stared me straight in the eyes as I lifted his card.

"Magician of Eternal Chaos, level 8," I murmured with a small smirk. Valon looked at me and grabbed the card out of my hand. He frozed.

"I'm sorry Tsukiko, but it's just that this card is special to me. It-" He was cut off.

"You gave it to Yumi on your one year friendship anniversary and she gave you the five armor cards that inspired you to create the deck you have today," I quietly said. He stared at me in disbelief.

"How…do you know that?" He questioned. I let out another sigh and pressed my lips against his. Valon's eyes widened and he pulled back. "What- What'd you do that for?" Surprise and confusion were in his voice. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi Valon, it's me. I'm Yumi," I said looking down. Luckily my hair grew longer, so it covered my face and the tears that cascaded down my cheeks.

"Yumi? Yumi!" I felt his arms go around me as he sobbed into my hair. "I thought I lost you forever! I miss you so much! Please don't leave me! I can't bear it without you! You're my heart! You're my world! Yumi please I promise I'll do anything if you don't leave! I- I'll never look at another girl if you stay! Anything you want I can get for you! Just please don't leave again!" Valon begged. He was choking on sobs and from where I see it; it looks like Valon was a little child that lost his parents. I didn't know I hurt him this much by leaving. "Please Yumi? I beg you to not leave. I love you. It was you that I love. It was you all this time. I need you with me." He whispered, still crying.

"Valon, I left to get rid of my feelings for you, but they could never go away. Now though, I'm afraid to get hurt by you again Valon. I love you too, but I'm not sure if I should anymore," I said in a guilty voice. It was true, I love him, but loving him had hurt me so much a year ago, what if it happens again? Mai had left, but what happens if she comes back? Valon finally stopped his depressed state and had a determined look on.

"It was you all this time, Yumi. I let you slip away from me in the past, but I won't let it happen again!" His arms were then wrapped around my waist as our lips connected fell down my cheeks as my dreams from years ago came true. Valon was kissing me! On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. After a while, we finally pulled apart.

"So does this mean you'll be mine?" Valon asked in a hopeful voice. I giggled at his cute face.

"Yes Valon, I'll be yours," I laughed before kissing him again.

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it, love!" He cheerfully said. Wanting to be romantic, Valon lifted me up and twirled me around. Unfortunately he forgot we were on a roof so his foot slipped and we fell down the roof. And Joey's house HAD to be a two story… I fell onto Valon as he looked at me nervously.

"Yumi! Are you ok? I'm fine, but are you? Oh god I'm so sorry! Please don't leave beca-" He was cut off as I kissed him.

"Valon, you're still the same knucklehead years ago," I said. His eyes showed hurt until I continued. "But that's why I love you." We shared one last kiss under the moonlight before heading inside to tell the others that the secret was no longer needed.

Epilogue~

After about two years that Valon and Yumi got together, Mai returned. Valon began spending time with Mai and kept secrets from Yumi so much that Yumi broke up with him, crying her heart out once again. Their friends immediately tried to get the two back together. It turns out that Mai came back because she missed Joey too much and Valon had been trying to help her win Joey's heart. In exchange, Mai was helping Valon plan the perfect date for Yumi so Valon could propose to her.

The break up shook both pretty bad that Yumi almost committed suicide. Luckily the others found her before it happened and everything was explained and cleared. Yumi felt so awful about ruining all of Valon's and Mai's hard work that she felt as if she didn't deserve Valon, which made her almost lock herself away for a while. She and Valon made up and got back together. On their two years and seventh month anniversary, Valon finally proposed and they had a small wedding for only them and their closest friends. Joey was their best man, Mai was the maid of honor, and Mokuba was the flower girl. Don't ask how they got him to do it…

Valon and Yumi had an average marriage. They argue occasionally, but about small things like how to spend money, who left the stove on, the most common one. Who let Joey in our house…? Other than that, the two always felt the spark and always acted like they did when they first got together. They had twins, one girl and one boy. The girl was named Tsukiko, her mother's fake name. And the brother was named Ryou.

A year after Yumi and Valon had children, Joey proposed to Mai. The two really acted like a married couple. Joey would eat random things, thus leads to Mai bonking on his head. Then the two would argue. After that, they'd kiss and make up. After a while the cycle starts all over again. Yet somehow, the son they have is able to take it. He said that he took his mommy and daddy fighting was like a 'comedy show'. The mom always uses a pan as a weapon and always KOs the dad.

Yami finally had the courage to ask out Tea. Duke and Tristan continuously fought over Serenity, which drove Joey and Mai nuts. However a huge surprise came when Serenity and Kaiba got together. Tristan and Duke were heartbroken, but got over it when they met other girls. Joey took it the hardest. Kaiba and Joey fought at any family gatherings, but no one stops them because they knew it was normal and the arguments brought the two in laws closer. Yugi and Rebecca also got together, which everyone thought was adorable! Come on! It's a short guy and a short girl! They were so cute! Marik, Ishizu, and Bakura went to Egypt and Britain in the summer and all three had found a boyfriend or girlfriend there.


End file.
